Magical Reality
by sunlight angel
Summary: A new tournament took the Bladebreakers to England&they find their match there.Fighting against a darker plot this time,they found theirselves in a world that they never knew existed. Crossover with H.Potter. Kai Oc
1. A New Begining

Disclaimer:Well, I own nothing,got it? Absolutely nothing(poor me)!!  
  
Writer's nonsense:Well,hi everyone,I'm new here but like all of u here,I'm a great beyblade fan and have finally pluck up the courage to start my own fic.My fic starts after the first world championship and I think it'll later cross with Harry Potter(my favored story).Enough of my nonsense.So here goes.  
  
Chapter I  
  
A New Beginning  
  
After the world championship, the Bladebreakers had decided to stay at Russia for a week or two to have some fun and celebrate their win. The other teams; The Majestic, The All Starz and the White Tigers had also decided to stay for some fun.  
  
Now that they are the world champions,the Bladebreakers found that they couldn't go anywhere unnoticed, much to Kai's annoyance.Everywhere they went, they were always cornered by some fans trying to ask for autograph or some damn photographs with them. Tyson, of course loved all the attentions thrown in their way and was always very willing to attend to their fans. Ray,Max and Kenny though shock at first, had taken to their new fame quite well. But Kai was different. He hated all the attentions and wished whole- heartedly that they'd leave him alone. But no such luck. The most shocking experience was when a fan girl who was obviously crazy about him had actually asked if she could have his white scarf!! Kai had looked at her as if she came from another planet while the others had burst out laughing.  
  
Finally it had come to a point where even Tyson couldn't stand anymore.  
  
"Man I can't believe it, I thought they'd leave us alone after a while," said Tyson wearily as they were resting in their hotel room one day.  
  
"Luckily they're not allowed in the hotel,"said Max. "Imagine the whole lot banging on the door".  
  
"By the way, Ray I could have sworn I saw one of your fan girls kissing you hard on the lips. How does it feel, eh?", asked Dizzi slyly. "And you didn't seem too keen to push her away either".  
  
"Wh..What?", stuttered Ray, going bright red. "I .well."  
  
Kai smirked. He had seen it too, of course. He knew Ray did want to push her away but apparently was too shock to react.  
  
"Really?", asked Tyson eagerly. "Don't worry, Ray we won't tell Mariah about it". Ray went redder than ever as all of them burst out laughing. Finally Kenny had suggested that they should go out separately. This way it was much harder for people to notice them. . So they decided not to hang out together anymore. Max started hanging out with the All Starz and his mum while Ray hung out with the White Tigers. Tyson and Kenny had been going around with the Majestic, visiting historical places in Russia and of course fancy restaurants to satisfy Tyson's stomach.  
  
As for Kai, he was extremely grateful for Kenny's brilliant idea.Not only he can free himself from his fanatical fans, he could also be alone, something that he sorely missed. Not that Kai disliked his teammates' company; it's just that he needed some time alone to sort out his thoughts. His short stay at the abbey had unfortunately brought out more of his old memories, which were mostly dark and unpleasant. He needed time to adapt to these 'new' memories. One good thing was the fact that he managed to rekindle an old friendship with an old friend (this'll be explained later).  
  
After two weeks in Russia, all the other teams had gone back to their own country respectively. The Bladebreakers had a little discussion and finally they all decided to go back to Japan as well.  
  
Currently, all the Bladebreakers, with the exception of their team leader were sitting comfortably inside a café. The place was both elegant and quiet. Ray had chosen this place for this reason as he was trying to finish an anatomy textbook for his next lesson. Max was trying to finish a book report while Kenny was typing furiously on his laptop. He watched Tyson in silent amusement, as the midnight blue haired boy was still busy feeding himself. Ray was wondering why Kai wasn't here yet just as Tyson, who had finally finished eating, voiced what he was thinking.  
  
"Kai's late. Are you sure you told him the right place Ray? I mean the sourpuss is hardly late for anything, as far as I can remember", said Tyson in mock seriousness.  
  
"Of course I did", answered indignantly. Then he smirked "Well you better hope he turn up Tyson or you're gonna end up as a dishwasher. That'd really dent our reputation".  
  
"Yeah", agreed Max, having just finished his book report. "Seriously we couldn't pay for all the food and drinks you ordered, Tyson."  
  
"Ow come on, that won't happen. I mean how can a world beyblade champ being reduced to a dishwasher".  
  
"Really I don't think they'd take that into account", said Kenny matter-of- factly.  
  
Tyson was about to retort but Dizzi cut him off. "Ah the temperature just dropped a few degrees here, our ice captain is here", said Dizzi playfully.  
  
TBC  
  
Kai brings some interesting news and give the Bladebreakers something to think about. Find out what it is on the next chap: The European Tournament (title might change)  
  
'Bows low' Thanks for reading. 'sighs'Sorry if this is chap is too boring. I'm always bad at starting up a story but I promised the next chap would be better. (Or so I hope)  
  
Well, lastly, Please read and review. Tell me what you think of the story so I can make my next chap better. 


	2. The European tournament

Disclaimer: Own nothing so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The European Tournament  
  
Kai was seated between Ray and Max. Taking a sip from his drink, he explained that the reason he was late was because Mr.Dickenson had held him up.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson just informed me that the European Tournament is just around the corner. He believed we should get ready for it", Kai said in his usual emotionless voice.  
  
"We're participating?", Max blurted out in surprise. "I thought it only involved teams from European countries"  
  
"That's true", said Kai. "But it's always been a tradition that the current world champion enter the tournament. This year England will be the host".  
  
"Well that's awesome. I'm all ready for it", said Tyson enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, Tyson you shouldn't be too happy yet. The tournament will consist of European's best bladders. We'll need to tone up a bit", said Kenny in a worried voice.  
  
"So what, Kenny? So they're Europe's best bladders but we're the world best", said Tyson in an offhand voice.  
  
They all smiled at the hyperactive boy. Even Kai cracked a small smile, though he tried to keep his expression impassive. 'Tyson acted the same way in all kinds of situation, except when he's hungry'Kai thought in silent amusement.  
  
"So when are we leaving", asked Ray, closing his anatomy textbook.  
  
"Next week", Kai answered, his tone unwavering. When nobody said anything, he continued, "Training will start tomorrow, seven in the morning. Don't be late!!" Kai directed a glare at Tyson as he said this.  
  
"Huh? Seven on a Saturday morning?", Tyson exclaimed but another glare from Kai shut him up immediately. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Kai arrived at their training ground first, which was not far from Tyson's house. Kai was awake at about 5.30am. It was his usual routine. 'That's the way it was at the abbey'Kai thought bitterly. Then he quickly shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about those times. Just the thought of it made him sick. At the same time he felt angry with himself for being so vulnerable. He pulled out Dranzer from his pocket and stared at the shining bit chip. Recently, he felt that his bond with had gone stronger than before. Dranzer was more than just his bit beast; it was part of him. Without wasting more time he put Dranzer onto his launcher and pulled the ripcord with extra intensity. Beyblading was one of the few things he could do to take his mind off his memories.  
  
Dranzer flew towards the ground, cutting up a few trees in the process.  
  
"Come on Dranzer, I know you can do better than that", Kai commanded.  
  
As though responding to Kai's command, a flaming red aura suddenly materialized and surrounded the blue blade, making it looked orange red instead. At the same time the blade's spinning rate seemed to increase. The flaming red aura was almost a personification of the raging emotion inside Kai. In fact Dranzer was spinning with such intensity that it left scorched marks on the earth. And the burning flame was burning brighter and brighter.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt a strange, almost burning sensation inside him. He could feel the temperature around him rising steadily, as though he too was engulfed in flames. Kai was surprised; he wasn't expecting this at all. 'What's going on?'Kai thought, panicking.  
  
"Don't worry, Kai, it's alright", a voice said gently in his head. "Our bond have gotten a lot stronger and that has made me stronger as well. It's only natural that you feel the power too; cause its both our strength."  
  
"Dranzer", Kai gasps in shocked. Finally he couldn't stand the overwhelming heat anymore. "That's enough, Dranzer return now"  
  
Dranzer flew back into his hand with such force that it thrown him backward. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Come on Tyson, hurry up. Kai's gonna killed us if we're late", said Kenny, looking behind him to see if Tyson was catching up.  
  
"It's not yet seven, Kenny", Tyson said, yawning. "I can't believe I'm doing this. What a waste of a Saturday morning."  
  
Tyson and Kenny arrived at the appointed place a minute later, just as Ray and Max too. They greeted one another cheerfully.  
  
"So Tyson you managed to wake up after all. I was worried you might not make it", said Ray with a laugh.  
  
Tyson pouted while Dizzi said, "It took Kenny and I twenty minutes to wake him. Seriously for a moment I thought he's dead or something"  
  
They all laugh as they searched around for Kai, knowing that he had to be here already. Just then Max found him sitting on the ground.  
  
"What's he doing sitting there like that?", Max said in confusion.  
  
"Dunno", said Tyson. "Hey, Kai you alright? You didn't trip or something, did you?"  
  
Kai got himself off the ground and sent Tyson a glare. "I'm fine", he said shortly, realizing that he was covered in sweat.  
  
"Well let's start with our training, then", said Ray. "Want to battle, Kai?  
  
"Why not", Kai answered with a smirk.  
  
"Come Max", called Tyson, getting ready. As usual Kenny and Dizzi got ready to observed their matches, trying to find place for improvement.  
  
"Go Dranzer,", Kai ordered.  
  
"Drigger, counter attack, now", Ray called to his blade. Both Dranzer and Drigger leapt into the air, crashing violently into each other in mid air. Sparks flew from both blades and sounds of metal crashing against metal could be heard.  
  
Both Dranzer and Drigger dropped to the ground and both blades held their places, spinning relentlessly.  
  
"Go Drigger , tiger claw", Ray cried just as Kai shouted, "Dranzer, Flame thrower".  
  
Dranzer and Drigger immediately sped towards each other at their masters' commands. Darnzer was again engulfed by the flaming aura, as though the blue blade had suddenly burst into flames. Its bit chip glowed and a figure could just be discerned among the flames. The figure then took the shape of a glorious phoenix.  
  
At the same time, the white blade glowed in starling green. The bit chip glowed brilliantly just as a tiger emerged from it. And at that moment, Ray felt a strange feeling inside him that he couldn't grasp. The phoenix and the tiger collided head-on, emanating an intense white light. The match ended in a draw as both blades flew back into their master's hands.  
  
"Wow", said Ray. "Hey Kai do you get the feeling that our bit beasts getting stronger?  
  
"Yeah", agreed Kai, staring at Dranzer's bit chip. "Definitely".  
  
TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers headed for England. Find out more on the next chap; England, here we come.  
  
The writer would like to thank:  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. As Kai is also my favorite, there'll be more of him in future.  
  
Inu Hanyou: Thanks for telling me my mistakes. You're really sharp. Plz keep on R&R my story.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	3. England,here we come

Disclaimer: Ah hem; raise your hand if you think that I own Beyblade, please!!!  
  
NOTE: This chap might be a bit conversational, as I had to lay out the plot a bit more. So I'm sorry if you think it's a bit boring. Still please read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
England, here we come  
  
The training went on for the rest of the week. Finally the day that they had all been waiting for arrived.........  
  
"Hey, wait for me. Don't leave without me, please!!," shouted Tyson as he raced into the airport, causing passers-by to stare in alarm.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson, together with Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai watched as Tyson raced towards them with his knapsack flying behind him, a few people getting out of his way to avoid a head-on collision. The scene looked almost comical.  
  
"Well Tyson, I suppose you overslept again", said Mr. Dickenson with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry", said Tyson, grinning at his friends. "But I still made it anyway."  
  
Ray, noticing that Kai was on the verge of losing his patience quickly said, "Let's go or the plane's really gonna leave without us."  
  
"Goodbye boys. Take care and good luck", said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On the plane, Kenny and Dizzi were working on finding out more information about the tournament.  
  
"Well guys", Kenny announced. "Dizzi and I successfully dug up some information on other competing teams. None of them seemed much of a threat except...  
  
Here Dizzi continued "Except this team; The Cosmics. They're really good. Over the past few months, they had won several tournaments around Europe. In fact they had not lost any official match at all."  
  
"Well that's gonna change once they come up against us", said Tyson confidently. "They're just new amateurs anyway".  
  
"Amateurs?", said Max, a frown tracing his visage. "They sound really talented to me and they just formed their team only a few months ago too".  
  
"That's fine with me", said Tyson. "I'd welcome some real challenge or the tournament is gonna be dead boring anyway. Nothing to worry about, right Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't even bother to respond. But inwardly he agreed with Tyson. Since becoming a world champion, he could hardly find a decent opponent to battle except with his own teammates. A bit of challenge wouldn't hurt. It'd be interesting to battle someone with real skills, not some amateurs who couldn't even launched their blades properly.  
  
"It seems that this trip is gonna be more exciting than I thought", said Ray thoughtfully, cutting Kai out of his ruminations.  
  
"Yeah, we can go sightseeing", said Tyson excitedly, getting the wrong point "and shopping or maybe we can...".  
  
But here, Kai cut him off unceremoniously. "You can do that after the tournament, Tyson.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After a long, tiring flight, The Bladebreakers arrived in London. They took a shuttle to their hotel and slept deeply all through the night.  
  
The next morning, as usual, Kai woke up at the crack of dawn. Leaving the room stealthily as to not wake his friends, he headed for a park a few blocks away from his hotel. The street was quiet, as most people wouldn't bother to wake up this early on a Saturday morning.  
  
Beyblade dish scattered around the park. At other times of the day, many beybladers would've come here to practice their blading skills or merely wish to spectacle. But for now not a soul could be seen except for a slate haired teen. And Kai found the silence more preferable. He took Dranzer from his pocket and set it on the launcher. But just as he was about to pull the ripcord, his cell phone rang out. Having a very good idea on who was calling, he answered it.  
  
"Doing some early practice?", a cool male voice asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yeah", answered Kai, a slight amusement ringing in his unwavering tone "and you're interrupting. Seriously Tala, why do you always choose to call at this time of the day?"  
  
"Because I know you'll be alone. It isn't likely that someone like Tyson would be awake now, right? And I'm sure you haven't told them about our rekindled friendship"  
  
Kai was silent for a moment. It's not that he was trying to hide it or something it's just that he didn't see the need to tell his teammates about it. Besides he hates having to explain the whole thing; for Tyson was bound to ask hundreds of meaningless questions.  
  
It was on the night of the final round of the world tournament that he finally remembered it. Earlier that day, when he had seen Tala battling Tyson, he had felt something stirred in his memory. Something quite different from all those dark and torturous memories. Something that he wanted to remember rather than forget.  
  
That night, after all the celebration had ceased, he sat alone and allowed himself to reminisce his past. Then he remembered Tala's piercing blue eyes. Images of his past with him began to flash across his eyes. 'The two of them chatting happily, blading together and much more'  
  
"It's alright", said Tala, trying to break the strained silence "I had other purposes for calling you; it's about a new team; The Cosmics".  
  
"What about them?" Kai asked, surprised that they're worth Tala's concern.  
  
"I'm sure you know they're competing in the European tournament, right? Well, a few weeks ago, they entered a local tournament that was held here in Russia. And they won the whole thing rather easily"  
  
"So", said Kai "I know they're good but surely th....  
  
"That's not it", said Tala, cutting him off. "The thing is they, well, they took all the bit beasts from all that lose to them.  
  
"What?, but BioVolt was dis......  
  
"No it has nothing to do with them", said Tala, once again cutting Kai off. "They seems to be doing this on their own, but I do not know the reason. There was also nothing about their sponsors or anything."  
  
Kai was again silent, not knowing what to say. So Tala continued, "That's not the first time. They've been doing the same in all the tournaments they entered. So I don't think they'll change their ways now. You wanna watch out for them".  
  
"Well, I'll tell the others about it. About everything. Thanks, buddy"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I don't understand. What's their purposes, surely they're not up for some dumb world domination plans?" said Max in exasperation.  
  
"Sounds like it. Bit beasts are powerful creatures; especially to those who understand the depths of their powers" said Ray practically.  
  
The others were silent, seemingly in lost in their own thoughts. Kai had told them everything Tala had told him, including his and Tala's friendship. He was thankful that his friends found this news insignificant compare to the new threat to their bit beasts.  
  
"There're only scant information about them, nothing important," said Kenny. "We'll just have to act as we deem fit".  
  
TBC*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
On the next chap, the bladebreakers found they've another problem while Ray was off to meet a new friend? Who's Ray meeting? Find out more on the next chap Revelations.  
  
'Smiling broadly' There goes another meaningless chapter of the story. Sorry about updating so late. I could've finished it earlier but there was so much to do and I find this chap particularly hard to write. The next update might be quicker cause I've already finished half of chap 4. The story will takes a new height from next chap onwards and I might change the rating for language (just to be safe). Also, watch out for new characters.  
  
My national examination result came a few days ago and I scored straight As. I was so relief. Now my mom wouldn't mind me spending tons of hours hooked up on my PC. But school term starts Jan 5 (sigh). That means waking up at the crack of dawn.  
  
Oh I just remember; I'd like to thank:  
  
Storm: I'm glad you like the story and I'm sorry if it sounds a bit, er cliché. I couldn't find another way to send them to England. It isn't likely Kai'd go for a vacation with them right? But it's purely my own idea.  
  
Ruth 4 kai: Glad that you loved it. Plz continue R&R.  
  
Please, I need more reviews. Show the sun angel some kindness in time of despair and desperation. She'd be most grateful to you. 


End file.
